


Padres por Error - Drabbles

by LovelyRose95



Series: Familia Hunter [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRose95/pseuds/LovelyRose95





	Padres por Error - Drabbles

- _...si no fuera porque tiene cabello plateado no creería que es tu hijo._

Ese pensamiento había estado en la mente de Leorio desde que había conocido a Mizuki. Según él, si no fuera por lo ya dicho y sus ojos color uva seria una mini-versión apenas más tímida que Gon.

Era curioso igual o en mayor medida que él, le encantaban los animales y se llevaba bien con ellos, y sobre todas las cosas, era bastante terco en lograr algo cuando se proponía. La otra única cosa que **podría** tener de similar a Killua era que le gustaba comer golosinas, pero eso era algo que a todos los niños , _o mejor dicho en su mayoría,_  les gustaba.

-¿ _Eso crees?_ -respondió Killua sin prestarle mucha atención mientras bebía café. Realmente no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás sobre cosas triviales como la que el joven médico había dicho.

-Si...tan solo míralo...¡es un mini-gon de cabello blanco!.

Ambos miraron al pequeño que estaba sentado al lado de Killua intentando, _hacía varios minutos_ , abrir una paquete de confites de chocolate para mezclarlos con su postre de vainilla. Ya se había cansado de no tener resultado y había comenzado a tironear con sus dientes sin obtener resultado alguno.

El albino mayor volvió su atención a su café, realmente no le interesaba hablar sobre esta clase de cosas.

Leorio por su parte le molesto que éste siguiera sin ayudar al pequeño con su problema, ambos sabían que si no se ofrecían a abrirselo, Mizuki no dejaría de intentarlo ya que era demasiado terco para dejar de intentarlo.

- _Hey, ayuda a tu hijo que hace de hoy que quiere abrirlo._

- _Solo pasaron tres minutos..._ -tomó el último sorbo de café-.. _.si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no lo ayudas vos?_

_- **Vos**  estás justo a su lado..._

_-Pero a **vos**  te molesta verlo no poder abrir el paquete..._

- _Tch...que buen padre eres..._ -estiró su mano para poder llegar al paquete- _...a ver, déjame ayudarte con-._ Una pequeña cuchara cruzó entre el dedo medio y el índice de Leorio antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de hablar.

El doctor se congeló en su lugar, realmente no había esperado que el menor reaccionara tan rápido clavando la cuchara como si fuera un cuchillo justo entre sus dedos mientras una aura leve pero bastante amenazante emanaba de él.

- ** _No toque_** s-dijo el menor en un tono bastante amenazador para un infante de tan solo tres años.

Leorio no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió de su posición actual, seguía sin poder procesar lo que había sucedido. En su mente, realmente agradecida de que había _fallado_ y de que el utensilio no era un cuchillo.

- _¡Ya llegue!._

_-¡Papa!_ -La voz de Gon hizo que el pequeño se calmara y volviera a su típica actitud alegre. Soltó la cuchara, bajo de su asiento y corrió hasta la entrada agitando el paquete de confites.- _Papa, ¿me lo abres?._

- _¡Claro!_

- _Creo que olvidé mencionarlo_... _Mizu ama el chocolate, solo que Mamá-Gon no lo deja comer muchos...y como siempre le robo los chocolates no deja que nadie más que Gon se los toque porque piensa que se los robaran..._

- ** _Pudiste haber mencionado eso hace un minuto._**

- _Pensé que lo sabías...así que...¿qué decías sobre que no se parece a mi?_ -dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

El mayor refunfuño en lo bajo, se había equivocado y con lo que había visto ahora no había manera en la que pudiera pensar que Mizuki no se parecía en nada a Killua.


End file.
